There have been many attempts to achieve convenient, aesthetically appealing light shades for wall mounted light fixtures that alter light illumination in desired ways, such as diffusing the glare of the light bulbs. However, known approaches have proven to be less than convenient in many application. For example, most conventional approaches require the inconvenient assembly of multiple pieces, or use of hardware, for covering the light or bulbs. Moreover, conventional approaches tend not to allow easy access to change light bulbs without making inconvenient adjustments to the covered frame. Conventional approaches also often attach to the mounted light fixture by attachment means such as clasp, clamps, or magnets, thereby resulting in opportunities to scratch or damage visible surfaces of the light fixture.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved light shading techniques for wall mounted light fixtures. It would be desirable if the light shade was cost effective to manufacture and did not require any substantial assembly thereof by the end user. It would be further desirable if it were also convenient to change light bulbs in the fixture without having to adjust the light shade.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.